lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blur/@comment-39780386-20190613211319
'We have no clue on who Blur is, only that he has full lips and round cheeks. He might be a Song, like Tam and Linh, but who knows? Blur could be Jensi’s big brother, since in book 5, Jensi does say that he’s rooting for Phaser, like his brother. We also have no clue who Wraith is. He doesn’t say much, and he’s kinda surly. By the way his cloak folds around his body, we can infer that he’s pretty tall, and lean. Blur is short, but just as fit as his friend. The only time we ever see Blur’s face is when a huge wave drenches him head to toe. We neaver see Wraith’s face, only his silver cloak. I was thinking that he could be one of the Councillors, since the silver-cloak style is only worn by the Council. But he couldn’t be a Councillor, since if he was, he would always have to rush off somewhere. So he can’t be one of the Council. Could he be a Vacker, since Vanishers seem to run in the family. But if he was a Vacker, he would have the Vacker accent. So he’s not a Councillor, and he’s not a Vacker. He could be a Song, since he mentors Tam a lot. But if he was a Song, then Quan or Mai would have mentioned a rebellious Vanisher who ran off to join the Black Swan. He might be a Dizznee, but if he was a Dizznee, he would have volunteered to go with Dex, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, and Biana to Slurps and Burps. He definitely can’t be a Sencen, because he would have stuck up for Keefe instead of being in the Not-Trusting-Keefe camp. He can’t be a Redek, because he would have comforted Marella when she was talking about her mom’s mood swings. He couldn’t be a Mentor at Foxfire, because he would have had to leave a lot of the time. He’s definitely not one of the Hekses, because he would be really rude if he was. He’s not Kesler Dizznee, since Kesler’s Talentless. We also have no idea of how old he is, but he must be at least a few hundred years old, since he’s so experienced. His partial vanishing must affect his voice, since his voice sounds ghostly. Blur might be a Song, because his facial features resemble that of Linh. But then again, Quan and Mai would have told Tam about a Phaser in their family that ran off and joined the Black Swan. He cannot be a Vacker, because he would have the Vacker accent. He’s not a Sencen, because he would have comforted Keefe when he found out Lady Giselda might be dead. And he included himself in the Not-Trusting-Keefe camp. He’s not a Redek, because he would have comforted Marella when she was talking about her mother’s mood swings. BUT. Quan Song is a Phaser, so Blur might be Quan. WOW, THAT would be a turning point for poor Tam and Linh. '